(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for assigning transmission line, and especially relates to a method for assigning transmission line of electric network.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Electric power which is like sunshine, air or water is a necessary condition for our modern life. It is a very critical issue to build a reliable electric network such that electric power can be stably supplied.
The conventional studies have discussed the issues of reliability evaluation or optimization for electric networks, and only concerned the transmission lines of the network structure with binary-state, normal or failed with a probability. In practice, the electric network should be stochastic because each transmission line is combined with several physical lines. Each physical line has binary state, providing a specific capacity or failure. In other word, the transmission line is multistate. Assigning one transmission line on each arc between every two nodes in the electric network is called as the transmission assignment, wherein each transmission line can be assigned to exact one arc and each arc must contain exact one transmission line. Therefore, the electric network with any transmission assignment has multistate, so is named as a stochastic electric network. The network reliability for one of the transmission assignments is defined as the probability of the supplier delivering the specific power demand to the requester via the electric network with said transmission assignment.
Hence, how to select one optimal transmission assignment with the maximal network reliability to provide the stabilization of delivering the specific power demand, to decrease the costs and to increase the earnings is an important issue.